The Light's Shadow of Strength
by Black 7 Lighting
Summary: Ozpin had everything under control. He had the Invincible girl, a silver eyes warrior, and Salem was quite. He has everything in the palm of his hand. But what happens when Ozpin gets greedy and bring in a shadow that he has little control over, while the shadow plays out its own plans? Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the RWBY or any music, only any OCs I add and this idea.


**I hope this is not too confusing to read if it is, please tell me.**

**Rated M: Mostly for violence and language.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the RWBY or any music I add, only any OCs I add and this idea.**

* * *

**Talk**"Cheese"

**Thought**'Cheese'

* * *

_The Lights Shadow of Strength: Beyond Invincible_

**Prologue: A shadows bestial**

* * *

The opening song only:

Cruel World by Tommee Profitt

Nightcore version by Gyuuki Nightcore

* * *

"Whaaaaaaa!" Deep in the forest, crawling with creatures of darkness, the cries of a baby, abandoned by its parents, lay inside of a basket as the creatures in the shadows move torse it.

As the creatures in the shadows move closer one of them comes out of the darkness revealing the creature, it looked similar to a human, but bigger with black fur and several long spikey bones coming out of its back, arms that are twice as long as a human arm with four long spiky bone going down its forearms, and three going side on it elbow, a dog-like head, with a white bone-like skull covering it with blood-red eyes. **(Beowulf)**

As the creature got closer, the ones that remain the darkness came out revealing five others.

When the creature, that first came out stood next to the basket, it leaned over and saw some movement from under the blood-red color cloth from under it. The creature moved it out of the way, with its white claw, revealing a pale baby boy no older than a month old, with some black hair and **silver eyes**.

The creature began growling at the baby while the other started to encircle them. The baby started giggling and reaching out for it, and after the child did this, the monster picked up the child. Remembering the way it saw a female held its child before it killed them, held this child the same way.

Why is it holding the child so protectively when it had killed so many of its kind before?

As it continued to hold the child, the others stopped moving and began giving the at the one holding it strange looks wondering why it had not killed the young dustling yet. Not liking how this was looking one of the creatures began moving torse them to kill the child. But before it could get any closer, the one holding the baby spun around, holding the baby in its right arm, and used its left paw to tear out the other one's throat with its claws.

After having its throat torn out, it fell over as black stuff started coming off of its body as it disappears. Once this happens, the others began attacking them.

* * *

Fight song begins:

Will I Make It Out Alive by Tommee Profitt Feat

Nightcore version by Gyuuki Nightcore

* * *

The one protecting the baby moved it to its other arm. As the other creatures got closer, the one in front of them jumped at the holding the child. The protector jumped over it and started running away. As it ran the others chased after it intending to kill the baby and the betrayer.

As the protector ran, it looked back and saw it once comrades catching up. It began to think of a way to take them out without harming the child. It jumped into the trees above it to hide the baby while it killed the others.

The other creature got to the spot where it disappeared into the trees, but at that point, it was too late as the protector already hid the child and was getting ready to attack.

Why, why was it fighting to protect this dustling? What reason would make it turn against its own?

The protector jumped down from the trees on to the one below it, slamming its claws into it, killing it.

Three left.

It pulled out its claws from the corpse and jumped away as the one to its left jumped at it. As it was backing away, a seconded one came up from behind and left deep scratches on its back as it cried out in pain, while the third one came up and try to attack from the front by jabbing its right paw in to it, only for the protector to grab its arm, spin 180 degrees, and throw it a little ways away from the fight.

As the first one stood back up, the protector punched it with enough force to sent back a little way. With two of the three of them out of the way for a few seconds, the protector focused on the second one as it spun around super fast, swinging its left arm around and leaving deep scratches on its chest. While the second creature was focused on the pain, the protector punched it on the chest, sending it flying back.

The protector ran up to the first one. It was confused and did not notice the protector coming to attack as it slammed its claws deep into its chest, killing it.

Two left.

Why did it betray its own kind for the young dustling?

After killing the second, the last two began to incircle the betrayer, the protector ready itself for the oncoming double attack.

After a few moments of encircling the protector, the two creatures got on both sides of it and started attacking the protector, raising their right arms to strike. But before they could hit the protector, it jumped back a bit. It stopped and swigged its left arm at the one to its left, cutting deep into its left arm making it useless, while it fell over. Then it jumped forward at the one to the right of it and swigged its right arm, cutting deep into its back left side.

The one scratched on its back, turn and swigged its right arm at the protector's chest scratching it some. After that happened, the one on the ground got back up, only to have the protector shove its claw deep into its back, killing it. Before it disappeared the protector throw the corpse at the last one knocking it on to its back, where the protector jumped on to it and slit its throat, killing it.

Song ends.

Now that the fighting was over, it went back up into the trees and picked up the baby up there, then hopped back down. After it landed, a loud roar was heard throughout the forest.

Once it heard that the creature started running as fast as it could in the opposite direction of it. Moving as fast as it could with the baby in its left arm.

Why is it running to protect the dustling?

* * *

**End Prologue: A shadows bestial**

* * *

End song only:

Cruel World by Tommee Profitt

Nightcore version by Gyuuki Nightcore

* * *

**How do you think the fight was? Please leave a review on how you think the story was. How I'm doing with spelling mistakes, if I'm using some action correctly, or whatever else you can help me with.**

**I also have another account called Dark 7 Thunder, where I'm doing another story.**

**Where you can find me.**

**My Twitter Dark7Thunder1.**

**The links to my Discord will be there since can't show them for some reason.**

**For those who follow me on twitter, I will be putting up URLs to full version of each chapter one or two days after posting it on Fanfiction. What do I mean by that? I mean doesn't let me use all the formatting I want to use for my story. I'll be posting the story here first, and then giving you the URLs to reread them on my twitter. I'll then put the URLs on my Discord two days after putting them on Twitter.**

**Have a nice day, bye.**


End file.
